


When Likes Attract

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Descent [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of Clark redeeming Lex, he let his own darkness match him? (Originaly written for CLFF Wave 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Likes Attract

**Author's Note:**

> For the CLFF Wave VII first line challenge.

## When Likes Attract

by Orithain and Rina

[http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum ](http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum)

* * *

Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Title: When Likes Attract  
Author/pseudonym: Orithain & Rina  
Series: ::whimper:: Probably.  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: no  
E-mail address for feedback: orithain@infinitum3.com, rina@infinitum3.com Website: <http://www.infinitum3.com> Disclaimers: Not ours or they'd have a lot more fun, and we'd be a lot richer. Summary: What if instead of Clark redeeming Lex, he let his own darkness match him? 

* * *

When Likes Attract  
By Orithain & Rina  
January 2004

* * *

Clark was gone, and Lex was determined to use every dollar he had to find him. Looking up from the cooling body of the bungler who'd allowed Clark to escape, he nodded at his security team. "Find him. Now," he ordered. Clark was his, and it was time the younger man knew it. 

* * *

Once he'd escaped from Lex, Clark had fled Smallville, knowing that nowhere was safe from Lex's influence. In fact, he'd left Kansas and the United States entirely, disappearing into the cosmopolitan melting pot that was Tangiers. With a tan and his dark hair, if he kept his eyes down, he could pass for a native. And he doubted Lex would look for him here, since he didn't think Lex knew of his ability to learn any language almost instantly. 

Standing in the bazaar bargaining for his lunch, Clark smiled bitterly to himself. He really wished his father hadn't turned out to be right about Lex. 

* * *

Tangiers.

"Keeps tabs on him, but do not, I repeat do not try to apprehend or contact him, understand?" After the voice at the other end of the call assured him the instructions were clear, Lex clicked off his cell, grabbing the bag he'd had packed since the day Clark had left. 

"Get the jet ready," he ordered his assistant. "Contact me in case of emergency only." 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," the young woman said crisply, already ringing the private hangar as she spoke. 

* * *

Clark wondered if he was supposed to be so oblivious as not to notice five different men scattered around the neighborhood watching him. And what kind of idiot sent two blonds and a redhead to Tangiers and expected them to blend in? "You're slipping, Lex," he muttered under his breath. 

However, this meant that Lex knew where he was, and it wouldn't be long before he showed up in person. Clark knew that he was vulnerable where Lex was concerned, that he could never bring himself to hurt the other man or even say no to him for long if he was determined. After all, that was most of the reason why he'd run away in the first place! 

He stared morosely down at the small lead-lined box in his hands, chewing his lip nervously as he tried to decide if it was worth the consequences. Finally deciding that it was the only way, he swallowed hard and flipped the box open, immediately feeling the effects of the glowing red stone in the ring, even before he slipped it on and tossed the box aside indifferently. 

"God, what a fleabag," he said disdainfully, looking around the small room Clark had rented. 

* * *

"This is inconspicuous?" Lex snarled, leveling a cool gaze at the undercover agents for a brief moment before looking back at his employee. "Since when does 'rush' mean do sloppy work? If you've fucked this up..." 

"Mr. Luthor, there's someone here to..." The stooge at the door squawked and crumpled when a familiar form pushed past him, and Lex raised his eyebrows when Clark stepped into the suite. "Leave. Now," he said, not even bothering to direct another look toward the other men, his eyes locked on Clark even as he noted a different air about his erstwhile lover. 

"Hiya, Sexy," Kal drawled, stalking toward his prey, green eyes intent. "Didja miss me?" 

"Considering you were the one who left, I wonder if I should ask you the same?" Lex dropped his gaze to the ring on Clark's hand, and his smile slowly grew. He'd seen the effects of this type of kryptonite before, when Clark was much younger, but he hadn't understood what was causing the change in his behavior. Now, however, Lex planned on taking full advantage of the lack of morals brought about by the radiation. 

"Don't blame me for wimp boy's arrant stupidity," Kal sneered, crowding Lex back against the wall and ripping his shirt off, indifferent to whether the garment might bruise Lex before giving way. "I know how to have fun without all the moralizing. And right now, sexy Lexy, I want to fuck you." 

"Later we'll have a talk about 'wimp boy' and what he did," Lex murmured, patches of raw skin on his shoulders stinging as they hit the wall. "Fuck away - if you can handle it." 

Kal laughed. "The question is, can you?" He pushed on Lex's shoulders to make him go down to his knees. "Get me good and wet, Sexy, 'cause that's all the lube you're getting. I want to fuck you raw." 

Wondering for a second if Clark had dislocated his shoulder, Lex realized just how much the other man had held himself back when they were together. His cock hardened even more, however, at the thought that all this wild power was his. Raising his eyes to meet Clark's hard gaze, Lex smiled and licked his lips as he undid Clark's skintight jeans and pushed them down over his hips, noticing and approving of the fact the other man was commando. "Like I said, fuck away," he purred before leaning in and swallowing Clark's cock to the root. 

"I intend to," Kal rasped, hands curving around Lex's head to pull him closer, back arching as he groaned his pleasure. "You're such a fucking amazing cocksucker. But that's enough. I want your ass." He yanked Lex to his feet and wrenched his pants free as easily as he had the shirt, only unfastening the belt first to make sure he didn't break any bones. 

The moment he had Lex naked, aside from the shoes and socks he didn't give a damn about, Kal grabbed Lex by the waist, raised him up and pulled him down onto his cock, not stopping till he was buried to the hilt inside the other man. 

Cursing under his breath as he felt himself tear, Lex dug his fingers into Clark's shoulders as he rode out the pain, knowing the other man wouldn't feel it. Damn, who knew this lived inside Clark and fuck if he didn't want more of it. 

Raising his head, Lex met Clark's gaze and hooked his ankles together behind his back. "Well, you've got it," he goaded. "What are you planning on doing with it?" 

"Ride it hard and put it away wet... eventually." Kal smirked as he started a punishing rhythm, knowing damn well that Lex liked pain sometimes, something that his whiny-assed usual self hadn't been able to deal with. 

"Ahh, fuck," Lex gasped, throwing his head back against the wall and letting himself hang from Clark's hands, turned on almost as much by the unusual sense of helplessness as he was by the combination pleasure and pain of Clark's thrusts. 

"That's what I'm doing." Kal laughed, moving into the middle of the room so Lex didn't have even the slight support of the wall and was totally dependent on him. He bent his head to worry at a nipple, biting and sucking before giving the other the same treatment. 

Both hating and loving the total loss of control, Lex drew one hand from Clark's shoulders and reached between them to palm his own cock, his body rocking in time as much as possible with the other man's thrusts. 

"That's it, Sexy," Kal purred darkly, releasing Lex's now hard and reddened nipples to watch him jerk himself. "Come for me. Wanna watch you come hard while I fuck you over and over." 

There was something slightly ominous in that command, and Lex couldn't hold back the shudder that ripped through him at the tone of Clark's voice, a shudder that changed into tremors as he came, his ass clamping down on Clark's cock as his come splattered both their chests. 

"Mmm, good. That's one." Kal leered down at him. "Gotta make up for all the time we've been apart, Sexy." He never stopped thrusting into Lex, not caring that he was whining faintly at the continued stimulation of his body. 

"And I repeat," Lex groaned, knowing that, fast healing or not, he was going to be walking funny for several days after this, "you're the one who left." 

"So what?" Kal didn't give a shit. Besides, it was Clark who left, not him. He wrapped a fist around Lex's soft cock, stroking it roughly to arouse him again. 

"Just making an observation." Lex winced. "And if you pull that off, it's not going to be much use to either of us." 

"I wouldn't dream of breaking my favorite toy," Kal chuckled. "But I want to see just how many times you can come." 

"And I would assume you're going to come too sometime in here?" Lex asked dryly before sucking in a breath as Clark's stroking began to arouse him again. 

"Of course. But we've never explored just how far we can go, have we, Sexy?" Kal purred. "Gonna find out what makes you scream." 

Now both of Lex's eyebrows flew upwards though he refrained from stating that Clark was the one who'd always wanted to avoid anything 'too kinky'. "Been browsing the 'net, have you?" 

"A little, though I didn't need to learn much more. Clark checked it all out, but he was too much of a wuss to try any of it. I don't have that problem." Kal smiled wickedly, his eyes fixed on Lex's slowly rising cock. "Later when I've had my fill of you, we can go find some playmates and double fuck some bitch. Or maybe get a guy and he and I can do you. Maybe not," he added, considering. "This ass is mine. Not sure I want to share it." He gave a particularly hard, possessive thrust. 

Lex chuckled somewhat shakily as his brain seemed to be migrating south along with all the blood in his body. "Glad to hear it," he rasped, before cocking his head to the side, groaning when Clark hit his prostate again and again. "And if Clark's a wuss, just what do I call you?" 

"Kal. Better get the name right when you're screaming it," Kal replied, smirking as Lex reacted to the brutal fucking. He glanced in the mirror to watch them, frowning at breaks in their nakedness caused by his clothes and Lex's shoes and socks. He quickly stripped them off the remaining garments, shifting easily while supporting Lex with one hand, smirking at the gasps and moans caused by the changes in position. 

"And just where--ahh fuck--did that name come from?" Lex gasped, somewhat annoyed at being manhandled this way but unable to do a thing about it. His time would come though; he knew Clark's--or Kal's--weakness. 

"I was born with it. Kal-El of Krypton, to be precise. But since there's no longer a Krypton or a House of El, Kal will do. And right now he wants to do you." Kal smirked at his own humor, now gripping Lex's hips and bouncing him on his cock after making sure that he had the right angle for Lex's prostate to slam down on him every time. 

Any idea of answering that fascinating bit of information flew out of Lex's head, and he moaned, relaxing in Clark - Kal's grip, his head falling forward onto the other man's shoulder, a scream building up in his throat as he was driven to arousal again. 

"Mmm, that's it, Sexy," Kal rasped, his own arousal increasing. "Come on, baby. This time you're gonna take me with you, gonna come inside you while I make you scream." One hand again on Lex's cock, he jerked him roughly, occasionally scratching lightly at the head. 

Conflicting sensations raced over already over-stimulated nerve endings, and against his will, Lex howled, the ragged cry trailing on and on as he came and felt Kal slam upward into him, sending hot jets of come up his ass. 

"Fuck, that was hot," Kal groaned, carrying Lex through to the bedroom of the hotel suite and over to the bed, still deep inside him. "Oh, by the way, another thing Clark didn't mention? Kryptonians are more like human females in that we don't need recovery time." He smiled wickedly as he rocked his hips into Lex, keeping himself hard. "It's playtime, Sexy." 

_Oh shit,_ Lex thought to himself, though he met Kal's grin with one of his own. "Something to be said for Kryptonians then." 

"Yup. But don't worry, I won't break you." Kal smirked. "Hate to lose a playmate who's self-healing... not to mention sexy as hell." He lowered himself over Lex, pressing him into the mattress as he licked and nibbled on the scar on Lex's upper lip. 

Lex managed to push up onto his elbows, looking Kal square in the eyes. "You do know if you call me that in public, I'm going to find a way to give you a green kryptonite enema." 

"Oooh, kinky." Kal laughed even as something atavistic rose up in him. "You're mine, Lex. I would never shame you in public. That would shame me as well." 

"Keep that in mind and we'll get along just fine, Kal." Lex shifted his legs up to Kal's hips and tightened his ass down around the other man's cock. "I can see us doing great things together." 

"My father did say my destiny was to rule the world, and since that's your ambition too, unless we want to be enemies, which wouldn't be nearly as much fun," Kal said, starting to stroke in and out of Lex again, "we're going to have to do it together." 

"There's something to be said for that together thing," Lex murmured, circling his hips against Kal's. "Remind me to ask you about what your father told you later on, will you?" 

"Sure thing. Just think of me as your own personal PDA." Kal rolled to his back with Lex on top of him. "How are you at riding, Sexy?" 

Lex groaned and braced his hands on Kal's chest, slowly straightening up and feeling Kal's full cock shift within him. "Why don't you just wait and see?" Lex smirked, circling his hips slowly, pleasuring them both. 

"Sounds good to me. Especially since I know you and know how much you hate not being the best at anything you do." Kal ran a caressing hand over Lex's thigh, gripping it as he lay back and watched the other man. 

"Mmm, you know me, but I'm looking forward to finding out exactly who you are, Kal." Lex could feel the pressure of Kal's fingers on his leg and knew he'd have his share of bruises come morning, but he didn't give a fuck. "I'm sure we'll both enjoy it." 

Kal thrust up, raising Lex off the bed momentarily before sinking back down. He watched Lex's back arch to keep his balance, and his eyes heated. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. And all mine." Both hands stroked possessively up Lex's torso and down his arms to link their fingers together, giving Lex something to brace himself against. 

Lex tightened his fingers around Kal's and leaned forward, staring down into stormy green eyes and swearing he could see hints of red in their depths. "Funny, that's just what I always said about you." 

"That's because you have perfect vision." Kal watched Lex hungrily, wondering how Clark could have been so stupid to run away from him. Thank god Lex had come after him and Kal was in charge now. Nothing was ever going to take Lex away from him again. "Mine," he growled, thrusting upward again. 

"When I said that to Clark, he always looked uncomfortable." Lex smirked and rocked downward, meeting Kal's every move. "I think I like this possessive side of you." 

"How convenient since I'm not going anywhere." Kal raised his head to bite at Lex's nipples, loving the ripple of sensation that ran through Lex to him where they were joined. 

"Except back to Metropolis with me once we're done here," Lex corrected, shuddering again as Kal teased him. 

"Once I'm ready to leave. And assuming that I want to go to Metropolis. Maybe it's time to try somewhere else, somewhere where all the cute little people from Hicksville can't keep showing up to be annoying." Kal rocked under him, moving slightly in and out of Lex's body. 

"My interests are centered in Metropolis," Lex countered, his tone mild but holding an underlying strength. "I'm not going to walk away from them no matter how good this is." He tightened his ass around Clark's cock as he spoke. 

Kal wondered just how Lex thought he could get away if Kal didn't want to let him go, but he wanted to fuck Lex not fight with him, so he let it go. Besides, he didn't really mind the idea of going back to Metropolis and lording it over the hicks. And Lex didn't know about his newest ability, flying. If he got bored, he could just grab Lex and go. He smirked wickedly. 

Thinking of his abilities gave him an idea, and he started teasing Lex, first sending a careful blast of his heat vision to Lex's cock then following it with his ice breath, alternating hot and cold on the sensitive member. 

"Jesus fucking..." Lex gasped, trying to scramble off Clark's lap only to find himself held in an unbreakable grip. The extreme sensations drove him further toward arousal again, and he shook his head, breathing heavily. "Makes me wonder just how many other things Clark hid from me." 

"All the fun stuff. But I don't have any hang-ups about sex and about what's allowed," Kal sneered. "If it feels good, do it. And you feel damn good." 

Lex gave a groan in response, his whole body twitching as Kal heated and cooled his flesh. The darkest part of his mind was churning with plans for revenge, but the majority was consumed with how good it all felt. 

"C'mon, Sexy, come for me," Kal purred, fingers still interlaced with Lex, now pressing down on Lex's shoulders as he toyed with the older man. He could feel Lex's body spasming around him as he continued to torment Lex with flashes of heat and cold. "Fuck, why did we waste so much time?" He thrust up into Lex harder, eager to come inside him again. 

Lex had just enough presence of mind to arch an eyebrow at Kal before he was coming again, the sensation laced with pain as heat and cold washed over him and Kal slammed into him. 

Kal felt Lex spasm, and he smirked as he pounded into Lex, yelling curses as he came. He barely retained the presence of mind to control his strength and not crush Lex's fingers as the pleasure washed through him. 

Groaning, he sprawled on the bed, knees raised as a backrest since he still held Lex in place, enjoying the last ripples around his cock. "Damn, you're good." 

Lex leaned back and closed his eyes to spare himself the indignity of collapsing, not that Kal's hold on him would allow that. "You have no idea," he murmured. 

"But I will." He could see Lex's exhaustion, and Kal finally took pity on him, raising him off his still half-hard cock and drawing Lex up to lie on top of him. "We still have a lot to learn about each other," he murmured, petting the length of Lex's back, enjoying the sensation of the smooth skin beneath his palm. 

"I'm looking forward to it," Lex sighed, rearranging himself enough to get comfortable and as much passing out as falling asleep. 

Kal watched the sleeping man for some time, surprised by the feelings that were entwined with his possessiveness of Lex. It seemed that he and Clark had one thing in common: he was still in love with Lex. Fortunately he didn't have to let that make a difference since he had Lex in his bed now, and the two of them would have the world in their grasp very soon. He smiled arrogantly, the red-tinged green eyes closing as he relaxed into sleep as well. 

* * *

Lex awoke much the same way he had every morning of the past two weeks: locked in Kal's arms, held in an unbreakable grip. He chuckled to himself, amused at the turn of events. For years, he'd tried to keep a hold on Clark this way, and now the tables were turned. Not that he minded, he and Kal were alike in their thinking, and Kal's abilities would make it that much easier for Lex to bring his plans to fruition once they returned to Metropolis. Speaking of which... 

"We need to go back to Metropolis," he said, knowing from experience that Kal would have woken the moment he did. 

Kal sighed, opening one eye to peer at the clock. "Do you have to wake up so damn early?" he grumbled. "I thought I wouldn't have to get up at the crack of down now that I've escaped indentured servitude on the farm." He rolled to his back, drawing Lex with him and settling the other man atop his chest, arms still wrapped tightly around Lex's waist. 

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You stop waking up at five in the morning, and I'll go back to Buttfuck, Kansas." 

Lex propped himself up on his elbows to better look down at Kal. "I can deal with those terms. Once we get back, there's a certain office I'd like you to have a look around provided you can do it without tearing the place to shreds." He smirked at that, recalling his father's expression at seeing his destroyed office years ago. 

"I can look around from ten blocks away," Kal pointed out smugly. "X-ray vision, remember? No one will ever know unless I want them to. Though if you expect me to hack into any files, that'll require going there." 

"I need the files," Lex answered calmly. 

"Not a problem," Kal shrugged. "It's kind of fun to outsmart your father. He's so fucking smug about his unbeatable security systems." Kal snorted his opinion of that. "Too bad we can't tell him we do it for a while." 

Thinking of putting one over on Lionel Luthor got Kal hot, and he pressed his growing cock against Lex. He didn't want to hurt him though, so he paused to ask, "How do you feel this morning?" 

Lex snorted out a laugh. "Better than average healing, Kal--I don't feel any worse than any other morning in the past two weeks. The day I can't take you is the day they can roll me in my grave." 

"Never happen," Kal retorted, reaching between them to position himself and push into Lex, not stopping until his balls were pressed to Lex's ass. "You're perfect for me, and I'm not letting you go. Ever." He pulled back and slammed forward again, claiming him. 

"You know, we have to do something about this fetish you have for dry fucking," Lex hissed, gritting his jaw until his muscles stretched so that he could enjoy the sensation. 

"We used lube last night," Kal pointed out. "You just like to bitch. Don't worry, Sexy, I'll take care of you." He reached down to grasp Lex's cock, knowing perfectly well that the touch would be as much pain as pleasure after all they'd done the night before. 

"Shit..." Lex rasped, squirming as Kal played him, squirming but knowing it wasn't any good. Things were definitely going to change when they got back to Metropolis though. 

"You can take me later," Kal offered magnanimously, sitting up so Lex was now sitting in his lap, impaled on him. He smirked into the blue eyes before pushing Lex back, one arm around his back to support him while Kal bit and sucked at his nipples. 

Lex's eyes flashed dangerously, and he tangled his fingers in Kal's hair, riding both the sensations and the other man while he plotted just exactly what he was to do later on. "I plan on it," he murmured, yanking on Kal's hair until he finally looked up, then kissing him ferociously. 

Kal saw the flash of anger in Lex's eyes and he smirked, looking forward to finding out how Lex would retaliate. He knew that despite his superior strength, Lex Luthor wasn't one to be submissive, and they were going to have a constant--and very arousing--battle for supremacy. "Good," he laughed, opening his mouth, inviting Lex inside. 

"You say that now..." Lex laughed before plunging his tongue into Kal's mouth, mimicking the way he was being fucked with his motions. 

Kal's tongue met Lex's, enjoying the sensation of being claimed. Lex truly was his equal. His hips thrust up, and the arm that wasn't providing support moved between them so he could pump Lex's cock. 

Lex groaned, riding Kal hard, his hands digging into the other man's arms as he drew nearer to his climax. It broke over him in long, shuddering waves, and he leaned more against Kal's support, his own body weakened for the moment. 

Kal rode the spasms of Lex's climax and continued thrusting into him for a short while longer before his hand, now on Lex's hip, tightened, and he arched up, raising Lex, and came. "God, I love fucking you," he sighed as he slowly relaxed and lay flat again, drawing Lex down with him. 

"So I've noticed," Lex answered dryly. "Once we get to Metropolis though... You aren't going to know what hit you, Kal--and neither are they." 

"I hate to tell you this, Lexy, but when we get back to Metropolis, I'm still going to be able to bench press you and one of your wet dreams on wheels with one finger. Hey, can I have one of your cars?" 

"Sure," Lex shrugged negligently. "Pick whatever one you want." 

The sound Kal made was nearly a squeal of excitement. "Cool! You have the most fucking amazing rides. Got anything in cherry red? I like red." 

Lex arched his eyebrows at the sound that emerged from Kal's mouth, but he didn't comment on it. "If not, we'll go find you one. I happen to like you in red too." 

"Mmm, my own brand new 'ghini, complete with new car smell. I'll just have to fuck you in it so it smells like you instead." He stroked Lex's back, for the moment content just to lie there together. 

"Remind me to have them Scotch-Guard the seats," Lex murmured wryly. "It can be a reward for getting me those files." 

"What, I don't get it just for being me?" Kal managed a Clark-pout before ruining it by snickering. "Sure thing, Lex, already said I would. And then we can make plans. Like how you're going to get around that requirement that the President be at least thirty-five. Course, once I melt a few of the army's tanks into slag, they may get the picture." 

Lex chuckled. "With my brains and your brawn the world's going to be our toy." 

**END**


End file.
